The invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying an object and particularly to a method and apparatus for displaying a point-of-purchase display object for rotation to enhance the visibility of the display object.
It is commonly known in the art to display an advertising display object at the point of purchase to attract the attention of prospective purchasers. It is also known in the art to mount the display object for rotational movement. The movement of the display object renders the object more noticeable to prospective purchasers. Typically, the rotation of the object is effected by connecting the display object to the drive shaft of a low power, direct current electric motor. The motor is typically powered using a commonly available electric battery.
However, ordinary low power, direct current electric motors typically operate at a speed of approximately one thousand rotations per minute or more. Because a sign rotating at such a speed is difficult, if not impossible, to read, a transmission or gearing system is usually connected between the rotating display and the motor to reduce the speed of the rotating object.